


Fall

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	Fall

What if I’m falling out of love? I think I might be, and it breaks my heart. How do I know?

Never mind I was just extra depressed yesterday


End file.
